


It started at a party

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [1]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: D/s, M/M, Sex Toys, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Bosco are both at a Halloween party and Jimmy reacts to Bosco’s costume and Bosco reacts to Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started at a party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut, again. I do hope you enjoy it. It goes with my other Bosco/Jimmy fics, it links the D/s with the non D/s once in fact but can and does stand alone.

He honestly wasn’t sure it if was real. Even with the pleasurable aching of his nipples, knees and ass.

It didn’t help that Boscorelli had just handed him a beer and flipped on the game and told him the pizza was already ordered like half the other times he’s slept over after an all night fuck session. It was like the night hadn’t been any different and they were just fuck buddies again.

But it had happened, he hadn’t been that drunk at the party had he?

That was when he saw the upturned red and blue shield by the door and knew it wasn’t a dream.

***

“Capitan America. Really Boscorelli?” Jimmy asked mockingly, walking toward the costumed cop.

“I’d think twice before insulting the Cap’n Doherty. Especially in that get up,” Bosco shot back pointing his star spangled shield toward Jimmy’s own outfit, an army uniform with a vest that barley covered half his chest, which was obviously the point.

“It wasn’t Rogers I was insulting _Maurice_ ,” Jimmy threw back insultingly, finishing off one more bottle of beer as he did. “Captain America could command me any time, I’m sure he out ranks me.” He added with a smirk.

“You like being out ranked there Doherty?” Bosco asked, stepping closer to the firefighter taking a long slow look down the up Jimmy’s body.

“That depends, what you have in mind…Captain,” Jimmy asked as he felt his heart race and his dick harder, it had been too long since he’d played this game.

“I think we should blow this party, early and get your ass back to my place and then I’m going to find out just how well you follow orders there Private,” Bosco answered before draining his own beer. “What do you say to that?”

“I say yes sir, Capitan sir,” Jimmy smirked before the two men said their good byes to the handful they knew at the club party before heading for their cars and Bosco’s place.

This time walking into Bosco’s place felt different, weird, just like it had at first when they had started fucking each other but nothing was different, not until Bosco pushed him against the wall. Roughly.

Not that they weren’t rough, they were and always had been, even before they were having sex they weren’t shy about getting psychical with each other and now that they were the was no increase in restraint. The odd bruise or mark wasn’t uncommon but this was different.

Bosco had him pinned and was biting into Jimmy’s chest hard enough that there was no way he was showering in front of the guys tomorrow. And then he reached his nipple and Jimmy felt like he wanted to come right then and there. Bosco had never been that aggressive with them and he knew his moans were conveying his desire, need, for more so why the fuck was Bosco stopping, “wh-don’t stop.”

“You like that Doherty. You want them, you, roughed up?” Bosco asked teasingly, flicking them one at a time. “You need it don’t you boy?” He asked in a lowered voice.

“Yes. God damn, yes. Bite them, twist them, just do something with them fuck,” Jimmy spat out when Bosco pulled his hand back and started grinning darkly.

“Oh, I think I can give you want you need,” Bosco taunted before flipping Jimmy around and shoving him into the wall before cuffing the larger man, despite his weak protest. “Do what you’re told and your nipples will get all the abuse they can handle,” Bosco added before dragging his lover into the bedroom and dropping him to his kneels on the floor before the foot of the bed.

Jimmy had started mouthing off, telling Bosco to hurry up whatever he was doing but a quick fist to the chest and the sight of a pair of nipple clamps in Bosco’s hand shut him up. At least until the hiss as the clamps went on.

And then Bosco was grabbing his hair and crouch in front of Jimmy, forcing him to look the cop in the eyes, he could tell Bosco was doing something with his free hand out of the corner of his eye but the other hand’s fingers gripping his dark locks kept him from looking.

But they didn’t stop him from swearing when the clamps bit deeper into his flesh as they were pulled down by the weights now attached to them.

“You like that don’t you Doherty?” Bosco demanded to know keeping their eyes locked on each other.

“Fuck, yes, Sir,” Jimmy answered, not even bothering to lie, not that his exposed dick would have let him anyways.

“Good boy,” Bosco said in a tone that sent another jolt right to Jimmy’s dick. And Jimmy knew the smirk on Bosco’s face meant he saw it, and may have even understood it.

But Jimmy didn’t care because the other man was pulling on the chain, on his nipples, and he came. He couldn’t help it. It has just been too long since anyone had worked his nipples, his body, and used and abused him like this and it had given him a hair trigger.

“I don’t remembering saying you could come, now did I,” Bosco said, his face showing his displeasure at Jimmy.

“No, but I couldn’t-fuck,“ Jimmy tries answering until one of the clamps is taken off right after the other sending pain blossoming through his chest and derailing anything he’d planned to say.

“I think you need to make it up to me,” Bosco told Jimmy as he pulled him up off his knees and turned him toward the bed before pushing him into it.

Jimmy had barely managed to steady himself when the first smack came, it’s force sending a ripple through his whole body along with the spike of pain. Another followed on it’s heels, “Fuck Bosco, fuck.” Jimmy cried out through the haze and into the sheets under him.

The spanking stopped, “you asking me to stop there Doherty?” Bosco asked from behind him.

Jimmy could hear, feel, the wanton lust in Bosco’s voice and the feel of Bosco’s hand on his already hot ass…the last thing he wanted was for it to stop. “No Sir,” he answered before trying to grind his re-hardening dick into the bed under him, but it seemed his hair trigger wasn’t _that_ sensitive anymore.

“Good,” was the only warning Bosco gave before his pants were being pulled down and the swats resumed and Jimmy pushed himself back toward the hand as he fucked the mattress, growling at the frustration of being unable to use his own hands.

And then the spanking stopped and he felt something cool and wet drizzling over his ass just moments before he felt a Bosco start to finger him.

First one finger then a second, with swats to his ass whenever the fingers were pulled out and then he felt something larger and Jimmy tried to push himself back but Bosco’s hands were suddenly locked on his hips and he wasn’t moving anywhere as the cop fucked him slow and hard.

Jimmy couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so hard.

***

Jimmy saw Capitan America’s shield and remember how hot and cool it had been when Bosco had uncuffed him and turned him around to see the cop still dressed as the Avenger. With his dick hanging out showing a side of Steve Rogers that Marvel never had, but it gotten Jimmy hard enough for a round three.

Last night hadn’t been some drunken dream. It had happened. Bosco had taken control and used him in a way he hadn’t been in almost a year. And he hadn’t even asked for it. Bosco had just done it. Bosco was into it.

Now he had to figure out how to get the other man to do it again, frequently. But first the Rangers were on and it looked like the pizza had arrived.


End file.
